In a conventional method for manufacturing a rubber crawler, an unvulcanized rubber of a predetermined length is disposed additionally on an inner circumferential side and an outer circumferential side of tension members, and these are clamped with an upper mold piece and a lower mold piece and subjected to vulcanization molding, to thereby obtain a belt-like rubber crawler. Then, an unvulcanized longitudinal end of the rubber crawler is integrally subjected to vulcanization adhesion, to thereby obtain a cyclic rubber crawler (see, e.g., JP2005-280337A (PTL1)).